The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to data storage devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are very attractive in an electronic industry because of small size, multi-function and/or low fabrication cost thereof. Data storage devices of the semiconductor devices may store logic data. The data storage devices have been more highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, line widths of components constituting the data storage devices have been reduced.
Additionally, high reliability of the data storage devices has been demanded with the high integration density thereof. However, the high integration density may reduce the reliability of the data storage devices. Thus, various researches have been conducted for improving the reliability as well as the integration density of the data storage device.